


Chad Michael Murray is a Douche (But Jared Loves Him Anyway)

by kashmir



Category: CW RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So today... I can't stop listening to Death Cab, lusting over weird body parts on Jensen Ackles and I just wrote <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=rhymeswithpork"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/rhymeswithpork/">Emma</a> a freakin' CMM fic because I love her and honestly, I kinda love Chad when he's being douchey. Which is, ya know. A lot of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chad Michael Murray is a Douche (But Jared Loves Him Anyway)

He's in Jared's living room when they get home Friday night after wings and beer with Rosenbaum and Welling after a grueling day of shooting on both sets. Jensen and Jared crash into Jared's apartment, lips bruising and hands pulling at clothes when they notice the moaning and other noises coming from Jared's living room. They look at each other then slowly walk into the room, Jared leading the way.

Chad is sitting Indian style on the floor in front of Jared's coffee table. Harley is asleep on the sofa behind him and Sadie is curled up against his side. He's watching soft core lesbian porn with all the lights on and is eating what Jared knows is the last of the sugar cookies his momma sent him two days ago. Chad's wearing two mismatched tube socks and a pair of boxers, the slit gaping open so both Jensen and Jared see way more of Chad then they ever wanted.

Chad looks up and gives them a half-assed wave. "Jared. Jenny, my boy. You guys heading upstairs for a little late night game of hide the sausage?"

Jensen lets out a huff of irritation and lets go of Jared's arm where he'd been clasping it. He heads into the kitchen to get another beer after flipping Chad off.

Jared takes a few more steps into the room. "Dude. What the fuck are you doing here? And more importantly, how the hell did you get in here at all?"

Chad goes back to eating the cookies - and also, Jared's Frito's - and watching the shitty porn. "Your cleaning lady let me in. As to why I'm here? Sophia's being a raging bitch again. And Kenzie wants a freakin' baby, man. A baby!" He lets out a snort at that, as if his wife wanting a child is something completely ludicrous. Given who she's married to, though, Jared has to admit that maybe it is. "So I figured I'd come see my BFF up here in the Great White North for a few days."

Jensen comes back in time to hear the part about Kenzie and smirks, a look stolen directly from Dean Winchester. "Man, that girl is dumber than I thought. First she marries you and now she wants to reproduce with you? Jesus, Murray, where the hell didja find her?"

Chad flips him off this time without looking up from where he's know rubbing his thigh and spilling grape soda (Jared inwardly groans) on Jared's carpet. Jared gives Jensen a half-hearted glare for insulting Kenzie and her choice in men - again - and pulls at Jensen's arm.

"Come on, Jen. Let's go to bed," Jared says, making his way into the hall. "Chad, there's blankets in the closet out here. I'd tell you to make yourself at home but you already have."

Chad shoots him a genuine smile, like Jared just didn't give him a half-assed insult and waves the Tupperware container at him. "Dude, you're out of cookies."

Jared sighs and pulls a now laughing Jensen up the stairs. "Thanks, man. Night."

He gets Jensen inside his bedroom and starts to strip. Jensen finishes his beer and sets the empty on Jared's dresser.

"Dude. Chad's an douche. And kinda an ass," he says while stripping himself of his black dress shirt.

Jared sighs again, sitting down on the side of the bed to untie his tennis shoes. "Yeah I know. But I love him, ya know? He's my best friend."

Jensen rids himself of his jeans and flops on the bed. "Yeah I know. But dude. You got shitty taste in friends."

Jared's only response is to throw a pillow at Jensen's head, trying not to laugh.


End file.
